Rebound
by Psychotic Tendency
Summary: Life is a game of favorites, even I knew that. I tried. I tried to be upbeat, cheery and even not show him how I really felt. But after all these years of false optimism; that wasn't even worth it, his ignorance and non-nonchalance was really beginning to drive me off edge. OC's are included.


******REBOUND** -  


**Fandom**: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** M ; for language, hints of incest, yuri, yaoi and a cynical view of life.

**Summary**: - Life is a game of favorites, even I knew that. I tried, tried to be upbeat, cheery and even not show him how I really felt but after all these years of false optimism; that wasn't even worth it, his ignorance and non-nonchalance was really beginning to drive me off edge. OC's are included.

**A/N :** This is an intro chapter, and the rest are/ will be longer. They will also be written in third person.

On another note. **This story is 100% AU**, and is more about me playing with the idea of the Sawada household with 3 child all from different cells of their own rather than 2 that are twins (fraternal or identical.) ;D

I'm just writting this for fun, so there isn't really a say as to how fast updates will be. I'm thinking something like bi-monthly or just one update a month. Reviews that are actual reviews do help speed up the process though. / hint. hint./

**_Disclaimer:_**I'm a broke high school intern, I only own my intangible ideas. KHR belongs to Akira Amano- Sensei.

* * *

Being the middle child is a life long battle, and a lonely one at that. The eldest; regardless of anything and everything, is the favorite child. This is quite understandable; being the first born and all, while the youngest is spoiled about a billion blocks passed rotten. And the middle child is handed and burdened with the expectations of living up to the eldest set achievements and better yet surpassing them, all the while knowing that praise and affection for meeting such criteria would never come, because between managing the youngest and eldest, the middle child is always forgotten. (It's probably one amongst the many reasons why the youngest is more likely to become a serial killer.)

But being borne into a family where everyone is a non-sensical idiot in some shape of form, and you and your other dysfunctional siblings are oblivious candidates to take over the world's number one mafia famigilia surely doesn't help to solve any sort of inferiority complexes or misanthrope tendencies developed over the years. Unfortunately for me, I had been and am the middle child.

My name is Sawada Nao. I am 15 years old and a second year at Namimori Seisen, or more popularly known as the middle school for the rich or brainy. My older brother is none other then Sawada Tsunayoshi, A.K.A Dame Tsuna; the only loser 17 year old in the whole prefecture to have no friends, a social life of any kind, shit-tastic grades, and not a single self redeeming quality for the public eye. Having him as my older brother really made surpassing him easy, but that didn't stop my mother from forgetting my achievements of straight B's in order to scold my brother about trying harder or studying properly; my father, during his seldom and sporadic visits back home seemed to only do the same.

As for my younger brother, well he's nothing more than an overly spoiled, self-centered brat at the age of 12. Yoshinobu was responsible enough to do well in school and get B's and C's to bring home but he always seemed to getting into 'school yard brawls' over something trivial. My mother would just laugh and chipperly say _"Boys will be boys!"_

My father's reaction was quite similar to my mother's when I mentioned it to him over the phone – he having called to know the best way to make a grilled cheese sandwich because, _"Turmeric's Never had one!" _

Depressingly enough it had been during that phone call that I had learn to stop trying and just give my father what ever it was that he asked for and end it at that. You'd never get far with someone who blantly didn't care for much going on with his family. It was at times like those that I couldn't help but wonder what he would if I lied to him and told him that his beloved wife was cheating on him. I had deduced that he would do one of two things; either he'd race back home on the next available flight and beg my completely clueless mother to come back to him or he would further immerse into the work that took him away from them; his family, and feign ignorance. And I have a pretty strong feeling that my father would lean towards the later option considering famigilia was placed before family.

However, I've come to terms with my father's way of life – it being filled with drugs, murder, violence of every kind, and a myriad of other sinful things – and have even come to understand the lack of visits back home, along with his subconscious detachment. My brother's on the other hand are completely different stories of their own violation.

Tsuna-Nii; thanks to some sick and twisted idea of romanticism, was made to believe that our father had died in a work related accident – in which a large crane had fallen on him as he tried to save a fellow co-worker – four years prior. Tsuna-Nii, being the naïve dumb ass that he is, believed this to be true. I mean honestly, my mother would have been heart broken had something like that really happened. She didn't even cry! But all that aside, my older brother came to resent our father for never being home or at least there for us. Tsuna-Nii came to loathe the idea of a 'father', so when he was told the news of our father's 'death' he was beyond relieved to be released of the burden of his expectations and vain hopes.

While my younger brother, Nobu – or as my mother loved to call him 'Shino-tan' – admired our father for his strength and will power. He idolized our father; a concept that Tsuna-Nii and I found to go over our heads.

When it comes to our father, there was one thing we three siblings could easily agree to. That being: our father is an idiot.

The man would send weird post cards obviously taken at a make shift, home made studio and then claimed to have been there completely expecting us to whole heartedly believe in them like our mother seemed to do. Then there was the fact that he'd do nothing other eat tons, get drunk, and sleep when he was home for a few days. I've only actually seen him take my mother out once, but even then I was told they went to a family restaurant. He gets our birthdays mixed, and our presents are always something unconventionally odd.

He could never seem to realize that mama wasn't an obliviously cheerful, air-head who loved to death – although love him dearly she did – she was cheerful spazzy mother of three who really knew how to hold a grudge. An example of this would be the time papa had forgotten mama's birthday and a few months later their anniversary. On his neat trip back home mama had added; more like duped, extra salt into his food knowing papa wouldn't dare question her cooking. He ended up violently sick the next morning. When I passed mama in the hall she had a smug looking smile on her face and an odd glint in her eyes as she told me. "It seems that Iemitsu will be staying a few days longer than he intended. Isn't that great?!"

Mama was truly terrifying person, now if only papa could understand that.

But I digress, choices had been made and the time for regret had long passed. Life had continued on, and had left an emotionally and mentally strained family in tattered bits barely clinging to each other. And as always we tried to slowly piece ourselves back together. We became different people, who acted the same but hesitated behind closed doors and parading around in a mask of normalcy, playing our parts with false confidence.

I find it funny how one person's decision made from a good intention can ruin many things without ever intending to do so. I can only hope I haven't done anything like that, but then again I've been too selfish to do anything to being with. My brothers seemed to agree with me too; on what exactly, I wasn't sure but it's a comforting thought none the less.

Family drama aside, it seems my mother's finally decided to contact a tutor to help with Tsuna-nii's shit grades; I must say that I feel quite insulted considering that I'm more then qualified to do so, but whatever. It's not like I'd be around for much longer anyway, considering I'll be moving into the school's dorm soon. She said the tutor would be arriving in a week on Friday, at around 3 in the afternoon. She also mentioned not telling Tsuna-nii because it was to be a surprise. I can't wait to see the look on his face.

I can already hear the gears moving and the winds shifting, things are going to be changing soon.


End file.
